It's him again!
by emmestrawberrie
Summary: Kagome's parents die in a car crash and she has to live with her aunt and cousin. There she mets Inuga that reminds her of Inuyasha from her old school that moved two years before her. What she doesn't know is that Inuga is Inuyasha. First Fanfic. Better
1. Default Chapter

Summary:  
  
Kagome's parents die in a car crash. Souta gets crazy mad and does things to get expelled. So Kagome moves to Tokyo to live with her cousin, Miroku. She meets Inuga at her new school. He reminds her of Inuyasha, her old crush at her old school before he moved. She tried to forget about him, but looking at Inuga reminds her of him, but she doesn't know that Inuga is Inuyasha. Then she brings him back to her home for a party and finds out he's Inuyasha. She starts to avoid him. Inuyasha couldn't stand the anger and started to go out with Kikyo, but he still can't get Kagome out of his head, and he tries to get her back.  
  
Characters:  
  
Main characters:  
  
Kagome Higurashi- age.18; smart, nice miko  
  
Inuyasha- age.19; is the same person as Inuga (only he wants to be called Inuga), in this story he's nice, smart, and caring, and most of the time he shows it  
  
Miroku- age.19; Kagome's cousin; best friends with Inuyasha; going out with Sango; half the time is perverted  
  
Sango- age.18; is Kagome's new best friend; Miroku's girlfriend  
  
Kagome's family:  
  
Aunt Kaede- Kagome's aunt; Miroku's mom; takes in Kagome and Souta Souta Higurashi- age.14(I know weird, but they are very close, and he still plays games); Kagome's respectable brother  
  
Old School:  
  
Inuyasha- Kagome's big crush  
  
Masasu- person with a crush on Kagome, Inuyasha's best friend...before he moved.still are  
  
Emi- Kagome's best friend  
  
Yurasu- Kagome's good friend  
  
Hojo- boy with a big crush on Kagome  
  
New School:  
  
Sango- Kagome's new best friend  
  
Inuga- Inuyasha's nickname; forgot who Kagome was from the past for a little while  
  
Kikyo- big crush on Inuyasha  
  
Kouga-has a little crush on Kagome; a little of a rapest  
  
Ayame-friend Kagura-friend  
  
Sesshomaru-Inuyasha's half brother  
  
Rin-one of Kagome's later best friends 


	2. chapter 1the memory of HIM

Chapter 1- The Memory of HIM  
  
(Kagome's POV)  
  
"Well, I miss him!' Yurasu yelled but Emi covered her mouth.  
  
"Shh!! You know Kagome is trying to forget about him. We don't want to remind her." Emi whispered.  
  
"Remind me about what?!" I yelled to my friends. I felt like they were talking behind my back.  
  
"Well." Yurasu started quietly. Emi is one of the bestest friends ever, and even though I've known Yurasu for a while, she was just a close friend.  
  
"Well? Well what?" I yelled frightening my friends. They know that getting me mad wasn't a god thing because I barely get mad, And because I am a miko in training that can't control her anger power.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Yuarsu answered starting to shake off of becoming frightened.  
  
"Oh." I replied calming down. Yea. It was true. I was trying to forget about the white/sliver headed muscular strong handsome gorgeous hanyou. He had such cute ears. Dog ears. Just great. Even saying his name makes me think about him. Then all of a sudden a memory popped into my head...It was a week before he lift. 2 years ago.  
  
*Flashback* (Author's POV)  
  
"Hey guys. "Inuyasha said dully as he walked to Kagome, Emi, and Masasu., in the school hallway.  
  
"Hey Inu!" Kagome said with her happy- to- see- you smile. Then she saw his frown. "What's wrong?" she asked with concern.  
  
"I have to move next week. I have to move in with my half brother and I'm not coming back." Inuyasha said softly with sadness in his eyes as he looked up into Kagome's eyes, knowing what was going to be in her eyes.  
  
"WHAT???!!!!" Emi, Masasu, and Kagome screamed. Yea. It was shock.  
  
"You can't move! What about the homecoming?" Emi asked him with wide eyes.  
  
"What about it? I'm not goining. I can't." Inuyasha answered. He looked up at Emi, then next to her, into Kagome's eyes. There was sadness. He swore that he almost saw tears in her eyes. ' Shit! Please don't cry!' Inuyasha could only think.  
  
"Man, I'm gonna miss you." He turned and remembered that Masasu was there. Masasu was his best friend and he had a huge crush on Kagome. Huge but not as big as Hojo. "Drop by sometime okay?"  
  
"Yea. Of course I will dude." Then Inuyasha and Masasu did their little funny handshake. Afterwards Inuyasha's eyes went off to Kagome. Just then the bell rang. Kagome and Inuyasha had first period together and Emi and Masasu had teir first period class together.  
  
"Gotta go dude. See ya" Inuyasha heard Masasu say and nodded in respone. Kagome and Inuyasha just stood there for another 30 seconds.  
  
"Hey" Inuyasha said. ' nice. really nice'  
  
"hi" Kagome prelied.  
  
"We should um. get to class." Inuyasha said and started to walk when he saw her nod  
  
"So you're really moving?" Kagome asked quietly, you could ecen hear her sadness.  
  
"yea. I'm." Inuyasha started to say but a voice interrupted him. It was a voice calling Kagome's name, a voice he really didn't waqnt to hear at all. Inuyasha started a low growl. They were almost near class, just got 3 minutes before they were late.  
  
" Hello Kag-chan!" Hojo said with a smile.  
  
"HI Hojo." Kagome said. But it didn't seem like Hojo got the idea that she wasn't in the modd.  
  
" I was wondering ig you would like to go to a movie with me ALONE on Saturday." Hojo said still smiling.  
  
'How dare he ask Kagome, my Kagome out! Wait! I didn't ,ean that.' Inuyasha thought with a growl. 2 minutes left.  
  
"um.. I don't." Kagome started but was cut off by Hojo.  
  
"Great. I'll met you at the."but Hojo stopped short.  
  
"Did she say yes?!" Inuyasha growled. "Get a clue!! She doesn't want to go anywhere with anyone yet! Now excuse us. We will be late for class!!" Inuyasha yelled and then pulled Kagome's arm. Kagome thought she saw red in his wyw. ' Maybe he was jealous.' Kagome thought with a smile.  
  
*Flashback ends*  
  
"Yea. Thanks guys. I miss him too!" Kagome said with tears in her eyes.  
  
"yea. So do I." came a voice behind her. She turned and saw Masasu behind her.  
  
"HI. What's up?" Kagome asked trying to smile.  
  
"There's 10 minutes left before the bell rings. I need to talk to you Kagome." Masasu said.  
  
"Sure." Kagome said and started to walk with him. +- 


	3. chapter 2 the death told

Chapter 2-The Death told  
  
"Yea. What do you wanna talk about?" Kagome asked smiling at Masasu. That smile warmed his heart.  
  
"The homecoming. Are you gonna go?" Masasu asked nervously. But before Kagome could say anything, she heard her name over the intercom. "KAGOME HIGURASHI!!! REPORT TO THE OFFICE IMMEDIATELY!!!"  
  
"I'll. uh. Would you mind if I walk you to the office?" Masasu asked politely.  
  
" NO. Of course not! Thanks anyway. Come on. Let's go." Kagome was saying as she started to walk to the office. " To answer your question. I don't know if I'm going to homecoming. Are you gonna go?"  
  
"I.I don't know. I was thinking about going." Masasu told her.  
  
"I see" Kagome smiled as they got to the office. Once inside the room Kagome heard Ms. Takami, the secretary talk," ahhh.Miss Higurashi. Go pick up the phone against the wall and there is a phone call for you on Line 4. Hurry." Ms. Takami said quickly, shooing Kagome to hurry.  
  
"Yes ma'am. Thank you." Kagome said and bowed to Ms. Takami and then turned to Masasu and asked him to wait, which he agreed to, before going to the phone over by the white wall.  
  
**on the phone at the wall**  
  
"Mosh mosh..." Kagome picked up the phone.  
  
[Miss Higurashi? This is Dr. Myoga from the Kyoto Hospital.] Kagome heard Dr. Myoga say.  
  
"Yes? Is there something wrong?" Kagome said not getting anything. 'I don't know if something's wrong. what would be? When I left this morning everything was fine.' Kagome only thought.  
  
Meanwhile. with Masasu and Ms. Takami  
  
"Masasu. I think you should get to class. The bell will ring soon. You don't want to be late." Ms. Takami said to him.  
  
"Ms. Takami? Can't I stay here with Kagome?" Masasu asked. He really did want to.  
  
"Well. I do really prefer that you go to class."Ms. Takami said still thinking, only Masasu didn't know that she was thinking about letting him stay and only thought that she was protesting.  
  
"Then can you tell her that I went to class..?" Masasu asked politely.  
  
"Of course I will. no need to worry..." Ms. Takami smiled as he bowed and left the office heading down the hall to his classroom as the bell rang.  
  
**Back to Kagome and Dr. Myoga**  
  
[I'm sorry to say. but there was a car accident this morning that involved your parents.] "Oh my god!! Are they ok?!" Kagome then got worried.  
  
[Miss Higurashi. I'm sorry to say. But your parents just died in that car crash an hour ago and I can't do anything about it.] Dr. Myoga said sadly of course already knowing that the girl was going to break down crying. Why wouldn't she? Her parents just died.  
  
Kagome couldn't believe her ears. "NO!! That's not possible! They were just fine before I left the house this morning!!" She began to feel tears in her eyes. She knew that what he was saying could be true. She just didn't want to believe it. She hung up the phone and sat down on a chair and just broke down crying. She knew that Dr. Myoga only told her about the death because she was the oldest and had to figure out a way to tell her brother. And at the time all she can think about is how to tell Souta about the death of two of the most famous people through Japan, the death of the model Lalia Higurashi and the author Tomoya Higurashi, the death of her mother and father.  
  
**author's note.** sorry..i know this was kinda a short chapter. Thank you for reading. 


	4. chapter 3 expelled

Chapter 3- Expelled  
  
It's been about 3 weeks since Kagome's parents died. Her brother, Souta was going psycho that he started to worry Kagome. Thankfully the reports didn't get to them. But Souta would always come home crying. He would never fight with Kagome. But at school he would do something bad and then get called into the office, many times.  
  
One day at school, before school started. Kagome saw writings on the walls like' I miss you mom and dad.' Or 'I love you' then she thought. 'Oh no. it can't be Souta.' Then a voice disrupted her thoughts. 'Oh no! Hojo.'  
  
"Kag-chan!!" HOjo smiled running toward her as he waved to her.  
  
"HI Hojo." Kagome said trying to put on a fake smile.  
  
"Are you feeling better? I hope you are because I want to take you out on Saturday." HOjo said excitedly. He didn't even give her a time to think. "So.I'll." he started to say, but was interrupted by Kagome.  
  
"No. I'm sorry. I can't." Kagome said. He was really starting to get on her nerves.  
  
"Wha.ah?" Hojo said with shock.  
  
"I'm sorry. I can't." Kagome said starting to feel guilty.  
  
"But."  
  
"Don't question her! She said no!" (A/N. heard of that before?) 'Who's that?' Kagome only thought before she turned around, not even thinking that it was.  
  
"Kagome, your brother is in the office."  
  
"Souta?" Kagome said turning around. Right there and then she saw.the only. * drum roll* Masasu? Oh right. She saw Masasu with a very angry face. 'He can't be that mad. it reminds me of Inu.' Kagome started to smile at how Masasu could be so much like his best friend.  
  
"Kagome!! What are you smiling about?" Masasu yelled breaking her little daydream, as he was waving his hand in front of her face. "I just said that your brother is in the office. He's in big trouble."  
  
"WHAT?!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"Yea. I'll walk you to the office." Masasu said as they started walking together leaving Hojo there still shock.  
  
"He wrote on the walls."  
  
"I thought so. He's been really depressed lately."  
  
Finally Kagome and Masasu got to the office. Souta was sitting by the principal's office.  
  
"Souta!!" Kagome started to yell.  
  
"Kagome.I got expelled." Souta spoke looking at the ground.  
  
"Why did you do that?" Kagome asked, more like scowling.  
  
"I don't know. I just did." Souta said. He sounded like he was going to cry.  
  
"What am I going to do?" Kagome asked herself.  
  
"You could have him home school." A voice said behind her.  
  
Then Kagome just remembered that Masasu was with her. "You scared me. I forgot that you were here." Kagome turned to Masasu. "Well, yea, I can have him home school. But I don't trust him. He might just play video games all day long."  
  
"Yea. I guess." Masasu smiled, it seemed more like a joke to him. He would want to do that. stay home and home school, but if he did, he wouldn't see Kagome.  
  
"I think I should drop out of school maybe." Kagome thought out loud to herself.  
  
"WHAT?!" Masasu shouted. He didn't know what to do. He didn't want her to leave.  
  
"I don't know." Kagome started. "I could see if I could go and talk to a couple of relatives and ask tem if they can take Souta to school but I don't think it's really good because we are both in high school. We should go to the same school."  
  
Later that night, Kagome was on the phone with her aunt, talking about Souta and school.  
  
"You can live with us for the rest of the year. Go to school her in Tokyo." Aunt Kaede suggested.  
  
"Well, I guess." Kagome said thoughtfully.  
  
"I could pick you up on Saturday. Can you get through in one day?"  
  
"Yea I hope. Thank you. I have homework to do. I'll talk to you later, Aunt Kaede."  
  
Next Morning, Friday:  
  
All morning Kagome was doing paperwork so Ms. Takami could sent it to East Tokyo High School. By the time she was almost done, it was lunch and she decided to tell her friends.  
  
"HI."Kagome looked at the floor talking dully.  
  
"Kagome. So. what are you." Masasu started  
  
"I'm moving to Tokyo tomorrow." Kagome said loud enough for them to hear.  
  
"WHAT??!!" They all screamed.  
  
"You can't. You're not gonna go to homecoming?" Emi asked.  
  
"Don't worry. I might be back next year. I'm moving to my Aunt Kaede's house for the rest of the year." Kagome said Emi couldn't stand her vest friend gone. She started breaking down. "I need to do some more stuff. I'll miss you guys." Kagome said as she hugged everyone. When she got to Masasu, she hugged him, then kissed him on the cheek and whispered, "Thank you." As she walked away, she shouted, "I'll visit you guys." And then she was out of the cafeteria. 


	5. Chapter 4 Moving to Tokyo

Chapter 4- Moving to Tokyo  
  
Saturday Morning:  
  
"Souta!! Wake up!!" Kagome yelled. "Get up and finish packing!"  
  
"I finished packing last night." Souta mumbled "What time is it?"  
  
"7 am"  
  
"Okay then. Wake me up at 8"  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Meanwhile, in Tokyo:  
  
"Miroku!!" Kaede called out to her son. " I have to pick up." Kaede stop dead in her tracks in the doorway of Miroku's room with her mouth open. His room was actually clean.'Okay. I guess he can sleep for a while longer.' Kaede walked away smiling. ' oh, it's 7. I have two hours before I have to go pick them up. Well. Maybe I can have some fun.' Kaede walked down the hallway to the kichen to get a big pail and filled it up with water. Then she carried it back where she came from. Yup. Miroku's room. Hehe. She stood right above her son and started pouring half the bucket of water on top of the sleeping teenage boy, who looked like a little 10 year old sleeping with his teddy bear, whichi he would hide under the bed. The bear was what he depended on.  
  
"AHH!!! IT'S COLD!!! MMOOOMMM!!!" Miroku yelled looking up only to get poured with the other half of water." AHHHHHHH!!!" He looked up again only this time to see his mother standing above him with a big smile on her face. "Good Morning, Sweet."  
  
"What'd you do that for mom??!" Miroku yelled, ovesely awake and cold because he was shivering crazy. Then looked at the clock.' 7"30 am! Mom's gone shitty crazy!'  
  
"Miroku, I need to wash and dry your sheets and you need to vacuum your floor. I have to pick up.."  
  
"I'm not vacuuming today. I'm hanging out with INuyasha, I mean inuga and Kouga." Miroku said smiling, ' I should get out of this.'  
  
Kaede smiled back knowing that smile. "Yes. You always hang out with them. But today you are going to hang out with them after your cousins get here. And you spend time with them." Kaede cut him off just like how he cut her off.  
  
"Cousins?!" Miroky never really listens when his mom talks sometimes, but this he never heard his mom talk about.  
  
"Yes. Kagome and.." Before Kaede could continue she was cut off again.  
  
"Kagome?!?!" Miroku said with wide eyes. "I haven't seen her in ages!!"\  
  
"Kagome and Souta." Kaede's smile was fading with a thought. " Their parents died, Souta got expelled and they are living here for the rest of the year. NOW WORK!!!!!!"  
  
9 AM  
  
Kagome and Souta got off the train with their luggage. They started looking around for their aunt. Then they saw an old lady in a miko's outfit covered with a cloth smiling and waving at them. "KAGOME! Souta!" The lady yelled "Aunt Kaede! WE're coming." They got together and did their hi hugs and 'I'm sorry about your parents' cries.  
  
As they were in Kaede's old ford, Kaede started talking. "What are you planning to do today?" Kaede asked looking at Kagome and Souta.  
  
"Play games after I unpack."  
  
"Unpack and then walk around the neighborhood."  
  
"Okay. So.then Miroku is free to go out with his friends."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Are you sure you don't want Miroku to walk you around Kagome?" Kaede asked.  
  
"Yea."  
  
*~MIroku~*  
  
**cell phone rings**  
  
"YO!" Miroku answered.  
  
[Miroku!! Where the fuck are you?!]  
  
"Hey. Bout' time you called. My mom had me vacuuming floors, because my cousins are coming over."  
  
[Fuck. Are you going tonight? We ain't going without you.]  
  
"Yea. INuga. Don't be mad."  
  
[So.Whose you cousin? How long they stayin?]  
  
"Kagome and Souta HIgurashi. The rest of the year."  
  
[Higurashi? Sounds familiar.]  
  
"Really? I'll talk to you later. I'll call you when I'm free."  
  
[Later]  
  
"MIROKU!!!"  
  
"yea?"  
  
"Hey Miroku."  
  
"Souta! Kagome! Need any help?"  
  
"Hey Miroku. Can you help carry the luggage?" Kagome asked smiling. 'Wow. He grew.'  
  
"Sure. Nice to see you squirt. Heard you got expelled. We'll talk later." Miroku ruffed Souta's hair, then walked to the car to help.  
  
Kagome just finished unpacking her stuff and just checked if Souta needed help but he was playing games, So she assumed that he was done.  
  
Miroku was in the shower getting ready to go somewhere. When he got out of the bathrrom, he was wearing black jeans and a white tight shirt. He saw Kagome walking sown the hallway. ' Should I bring her with me?'  
  
"Hey Kagome. What's up couz?"  
  
"Nothin. I was going to go out walking in the neighborhood."  
  
"Oh. I see. You should actually do that tomorrow, it's getting late."  
  
"Yea. I probably should. Where you going this late?"  
  
"Club. With friends."  
  
"Are you allowed to do that?"  
  
"Mom lets me." Miroku said grinning crazy. " You . uh. you wanna go?"  
  
"I don't know. Do you mind if I do?" Kagome asked. 'Wait.he asked. Why wouldn't he mind? Duh.'  
  
"Naw. you can come. I'm leaving in minutes." Miroku smiled. 'Let's see how fast she can get dressed.'  
  
"Okay. Thank you Miroku." Kagome smiled then hugges him, then left to get dressed. After Kagome closed her room door Miroku took out his cell and called Inuga:  
  
[hello?]  
  
"YO. My cousin is coming."  
  
[Higurashi? Which one?]  
  
"Kagome."  
  
[how old?]  
  
"17.wait..18."  
  
[Fuck you bringin her along.]  
  
"So it's okay with you."  
  
[Hell yea. Leavin soon?]  
  
"Yea. Later dog."  
  
[see ya monk.]  
  
It had only been 5 minutes and Kagome was nicely dressed. She had on a short jean skirt with a strapless baby blue shirt, and a blue jean jacket, along with black boots and a blue jean purse. Her hair was let sown. She also had a little bit of baby blue eye shadow on. When she was out of her room. Miroku was on the couch watching tv. "I'm ready." Kagome said as she stepped into the room.  
  
"Ok." Miroku said drowned into the tv.  
  
"Miroku?" Kagome blocked his view between him and the tv. "Arte we gonna go? Or wait 5 minutes?"  
  
"Huh? Oh. right. Let's go. Wow Kag. You were fast. Faster than I expected." Miroku said as they walked out to his black Mercedes. 


	6. Chapter 5 The first night in Tokyoat a c...

Chapter 5- The First Night in Tokyo... at a club  
  
Kagome and Miroku just got out of the car when it hit her. "How are we going to get it?"  
  
"Wolf's dad owns this place. We come for free. Don't Worry."Miroku smirked as they made their way to the guard. "Yo Tito." Miroku nodded he's head, saying hi. The guard nodded his head back and let him in, but then blocked Kagome's way. "Where you going, sweet?"  
  
"Inside with Miroku." Kagome said getting scared, or was starting to, you could see that she was because she started to walk backwards.  
  
"She's with me Tito. She's my cousin, Kagome."  
  
Tito nodded at Miroku then looked at Kagome. Too scared to do anything else. She just smiled and said thank you when she got in. The club was full with people dancing and drinking, or making out.  
  
"Go have some fun."  
  
"But I don't know anyone."  
  
"It's okay." Miroku smiled as he saw INuga and KOuga at the VIP area. "Give me your stuff. I'll put it in the VIP area. That's where we sit."  
  
"Okay."Kagome handed Miroku her Jean jacket and jean purse, then headed into the crowd of dancers. Just then Miroku saw Kouga start making out with Ayame and Kikyo talking to Inuga, who had an annoyed face on. Then he got up and went to go dance with Kikyo. 'Is he crazy?' was all Miroku thought smirking. Then he felt arms around him. 'Sango' he sighed.  
  
"Hey babe."  
  
"HI Miroku."  
  
"You surprised me."  
  
"Why? Were you here with someone else?" Sango asked seeing Kagome's stuff.  
  
"Ohh... noo... this... it's my cousin's stuff. She's staying over and I invited her here."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Let's go put this down." Miroku smirked then bend down to kiss Sango. When they got to the VIP area, Miroku sat down and pulled Sango onto his lap and then they started to make out right next to Kouga and his girlfriend.  
  
INUYASHA"S POV:  
  
"Bitch, what do you want?!" I asked as I say Kikyo go my way.  
  
"Ta dance with you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Please..."  
  
"Feh! Whatever." I didn't want to hurt her feelings much so I went to dance with her. Seriously, I thought that Kikyo was a slut. She was earning a hot pink strapless shirt, with hot pink short shorts, and hot pink high-heels. Her hair was up in a high ponytail and she had too much make-up on.  
  
When I got on the dance floor I started dancing but kind of in a disgusted way because I was dancing with Kikyo. As I was dancing, I saw a very pretty gorgeous girl. She had a strapless baby blue shirt with a jean shirt, with her raven black-blue hair flowing sown her back, with her black boots tapping together once in a while. She seemed to be dancing with anyone who wanted to. Speaking of her dancing, her movements were like if she was floating in air. God she can dance...like an angel.  
  
Then all I could think about was getting away from Kikyo and getting closer to this girl. I started to dance randomly, making Kikyo giggle. She was only enjoying herself. I then got closer to the girl and farther away from Kikyo since she was to busy dancing by herself.  
  
The girl turned to me, and we started to dance together. Dang she was perfect. All her moves matching mine.  
  
Kagome's POV:  
  
I left Miroku with my stuff. He said that it was in the VIP area. Since I didn't know anyone, I started dancing by myself. Some boys turned towards me and started dancing but then left. I could tell my beats were to fast. All of a sudden this gorgeous hot guy started dancing with me. I t surprised me that he danced really well. When the song ended, I got a good look at him. He was wearing black baggy jeans with a black button-up shirt with black knuckle gloves. But his nails were long and sharp ... they seemed like they were claws. He had beautiful white-silver hair, golden-amber eyes, and what seemed like dog ears on his head... soooo cutte!! He's got to be a dog youkai. NO hanyou. Reminds me of someone.' While I stood there, he stood there and smirked.  
  
Author's POV:  
  
INuyahsa smirked at her. "You're a good dancer."  
  
"Thank you. Not bad yourself." Kagome said smiling sweetly.  
  
"HEh." 'God that's a smile. Pretty smile.'  
  
"I'm thirsty." Kagome said. "Excuse me."  
  
"Sure. Um... Why don't I buy you a drink?"  
  
"Tank you." Kagome blushed. 'I don't know the guy and he's buying me a drink?!' Inuyahsha led her to the bar.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Uh... Something non-alcoholic."  
  
"Yea. High school girl. Right?"  
  
"Yea. Um... Shirley Temple?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Inuyahsa turned to the bartender. "Hey YOe."  
  
"Hey. What can I get for you?"  
  
"A beer and a Shirley Temple."  
  
"No Problem." The bartender, you grinned.  
  
"On the house?" Inuyasha asked smiling.  
  
"Yea. On the house."  
  
A few minutes later, Inuyasha and Kagome got their drinks. "Um... Thank you again."  
  
"Feh. NO problem."  
  
"Do you mind telling me your name?"  
  
Before INuyahsa could answer the fire alarm went off. "Shitt!! Sorry I gotta go." Inuyasha yelled and ran away. Everyone was screaming. Inuyasha went back to the VIP area and saw everyone stop making out. "We gotta get out of here." Just when they were about to leave, Miroku stopped. 'Kagome!'  
  
"Monk! What are you doing?!" Kouga yelled.  
  
"Miroku. We gotta go. "Sango yelled.  
  
"My cousin. I forgot about my cousin. You guys go without me. I'll see you later." Miroku yelled looking for Kagome. In a minute he saw her at the bar, under the counter, scared. 'Good. I have her stuff at least.'  
  
"Miroku!" Kagome screamed.  
  
"I'm right here. Let's get outta here." Miroku helped her up and then ran out the back emergency exit, with her close behind. They found Miroku's car, got in and drove home.  
  
"Ya okay?"  
  
Still frighten, Kagome just nodded. 


	7. note to all about the fanfic or inuyahsa

Not to remember to all:  
  
Inuyasha and Inuga: They are the same person.. but Inuyasha for some reason doesn't want to remember to past or at least not much ...so he just asked everyone to call him Inuga... so when someone talks to him.. they are saying Inuga to Inuyasha... get it.. no confusion.. right? 


End file.
